Weddings & Babies Talk
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: Moments that I imagine happening in Furious 7 where the topic is "weddings and babies".
1. Chapter 1

_Minutes after Han's death in Tokyo..._

The blessed family event is set on a beach in Malibu, Calfornia: the wedding of Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto! Ever since they got back together in the wake of Letty Ortiz's "death" at the hands of Arturo Braga, Brian and Mia have been together side-by-side (except for the brief moment apart when Brian and the team went to stop Owen Shaw and get back Letty in London) that it's like they're married already. But since they now have a son, Jack, who is now three years old approaching four, it seemed appropriate to make their unionship official.

Everyone in the family had a part to play in the wedding: Brian is the groom; Mia is the bride; Roman Pearce and Tej Parker are Brian's groomsmen with the former as best man; Letty and Elena Neves are Mia's bridesmaids with the former as maid-of-honor; Jack is the ring-bearer; Hector Ramirez, an old friend, got his three year old niece, Cierra, to be the flower girl; and Dominic Toretto is going to give Mia away since their father sadly won't be able to see his baby girl get married due to his death when they were teenagers. Dom would've been Brian's first choice to be his best man as the two men got closer over the years, but since Dom offered to give Mia away, Brian chose Roman since they knew each other since they were teenagers. Although the wedding scene looks perfect, the whole family feels a little sad because of three family members they wished could come but can't: Han Lue, because he lives in Tokyo which is far away and he's still grieving over the death of the second person who couldn't make it; Gisele Harabo, Han's girlfriend, died during the mission with Owen Shaw by sacrificing herself to Han; and Luke Hobbs because since he gave his D.S.S. partner, Elena, the night off to be Mia's bridesmaid, he has a ton of paperwork to do. If they were all here, Han and Gisele would've been Brian and Mia's third groomsman and bridesmaid respectively while Hobbs would've been a friendly guest.

Now, it's time! Brian is waiting at the altar with the officiator while the rest of the wedding party walks down the aisle. First coming down the aisle is Jack and Cierra being escorted by Hector with the audience going "awww!" at the sight of two little kids walking down the aisle together. After she has done sprinkling the flower petals, Cierra and Hector took their seats while Jack stood beside his father who affectionately rubbed his short blonde hair. Next came Roman and Letty, then Tej and Elena, and finally, Dom and Mia (wearing a white dress but no veil) who then kissed each other on the cheek and the bride kissed her son on the top of his head before standing face-to-face with the man of her dreams.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto in the bonds of holy matrimony. Now before we proceed, is there anyone here who objects to this marriage?" the officiator started the normal wedding routine where no one has objected leaving him to continue. "All right, good. Now, the groom and the bride will now say each of their vows".

"Mia, I have been attracted to you ever since I became an undercover cop and ate that god-awful tuna of yours at the store. But the more time we spent together during my assignment, that's where that feeling of love for you started. We have spent a long time apart and I have regretted not coming back after you, but after we got back together, I promised to never let you go again especially after you told me that we were going to have Jack. Now, you and Jack are the top priorities of my life and I'm dedicating myself to always be there for you two. I love you, babe," Brian said his vows first with everybody laughing at the "god-awful tuna" part.

"Brian, like every little girl, I have always dreamed of a life with a perfect wedding, the perfect guy, and beautiful children. But after my father died and my stupid brother went to prison, that hope sort of faded away and when you came along, I have to admit you were just a shallow crush. But the more time we spent together, that hope of a happy ending slowly came back until you left. I was slow to forgive you for taking that hope away again, but now I'm glad that I took you back otherwise I wouldn't get that hope ever again. Now that we're here at our wedding and we have a beautiful son together, my happy ending life is accomplished. I love you, my rugged Prince Charming," Mia said her vows with everybody laughing when Mia called Dom, "stupid", where Dom gave sarcastic laughter.

"Now the vows are out of the way, Mia Toretto, do you take Brian O'Conner to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the officiator asked Mia while Jack gave her a ring to put on Brian.

"I do," Mia said with a smile as she put the ring on Brian.

"And Brian O'Conner, do you take Mia Toretto to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the officiator asked Brian while Jack gave him the other ring to put on Mia.

"I do," Brian said also with a smile as he put the ring on Mia.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the officiator concluded the ceremony and Brian and Mia kiss passionately while the audience applauded and cheered for them. After their kiss, Brian picked up Jack where the family-of-three is taking a memorable photo together while all the others left to the other side of the beach for the reception. Two hours into the reception, the men and the women divide to talk while Jack is running around with Cierra as the two play tag together.

"Damn! That kid is only three years old and he's already got a girlfriend!" Roman commented as he saw Jack and Cierra.

"Are you actually planning my son's wedding during mine?" Brian jokingly asked. "Speaking of weddings, any ideas for you and Letty, Dom?"

"I honestly don't think that picture is going to show up any time soon," Dom said.

"Seriously?" Tej asked shocked.

"So, no wedding and no kids for you guys at all?" Brian asked. "You guys have been on-off together for like fifteen years".

"Yeah, but because of that stupid Braga, Letty doesn't remember most of that time," Dom said. "I didn't say "not at all", but this just doesn't seem like a good time for stuff like that. Do you guys get it?" Dom asked and although disappointed, the men nodded. Unfortunately while they talked some more, the women were talking together on the same topic.

"I wish I had kids with my husband when I had the chance," Elena said to Letty when they watched Jack and Cierra playing. Despite both of them sharing the fact that they had a romantic relationship with Dom, Letty and Elena have become really good friends when they find out that they have more in common.

"Now, who should I pass the bouquet on to?" Mia jokingly asked and then, she playfully waved the bouquet in front of Letty's face.

"Oh, no! Not me!" Letty laughed.

"Seriously? You and Dom are never getting married and giving me nieces and nephews?" Mia asked.

"Well, not never. But, come on! I barely remember our fifteen years together. Jack has a better chance of marrying that Cierra girl over there before Dom and I do," Letty admitted.

"I have to agree with Letty. Dom doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would get married ever. Too much baggage in his big bald head of his," Elena expressed her opinion.

"Well, we'll just have to see," Mia said as she took a big gulp of her champagne. As she looked at her watch, she then said, "It's getting late. Me and my new hubby have to take our lovable son home and put him to bed before we get our wedding night started. Hopefully, we will conceive another baby. Do you know sex is so much better when you're trying to make babies?" Mia teased dropping hints on Letty while Elena laughed.

"Yeah, very subtle, Mia," Letty said sarcastically as Brian and Mia drove home together with a worn-out Jack while the others stayed put for a little while, so that they won't disturb their wedding night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the exhausted Letty got out of bed and went downstairs in a tank top and sweatpants where she finds Mia in the kitchen cooking breakfast wearing nothing but a pink bathrobe and Jack, fully dressed, eating cereal and drinking milk at the dining table.

"Morning," Letty greeted the two.

"Hi, Auntie Letty," Jack greeted her.

"Morning," Mia said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Somebody got some good wedding...cuddling last night," Letty commented on Mia's smile as she reminded herself that Jack is in the room and is told to be always careful what to say in front of him.

"Yep, we cuddled real nice," Mia said. "Speaking of which, you and Dom haven't cuddled in five days and that's usually a drought for you two".

"Yeah, I've just been feeling so tired almost every day lately," Letty admitted. "I don't know why. Oh, what is that smell?!" Letty asked as she held her nose in disgust.

"Bacon and eggs," Mia said with a confused look on her face. "Everyone's classic American favorite that I've been making every morning ever since we got back here".

"I'm sorry, Mia, it's just...oh! I've gotta puke!" Letty said as she covered her mouth and rushed straight to the bathroom.

"What wrong with Auntie Letty?" Jack innocently asked his mother.

"I think I know, sweetie. But, you are too young to understand," Mia told her son who pouted for being too young, then Mia followed Letty to the bathroom where she is done throwing up and started washing her face.

"Letty, are you okay?" Mia asked her friend.

"I don't know. What is wrong with me lately?" Letty asked.

"I think I know. Tired, sensitive to smells, and puking in the morning. How's your period?" Mia said trying to help Letty figure out what's wrong with her and Letty is starting to catch her drift.

"A week late," Letty nervously said to which Mia raised her eyebrows. "Oh, shit! I can't be pregnant, can I?"

"Don't panic yet, Letty!" Mia said looking around to make sure none of the others are around. "Jack and I are going to pick up some groceries. You come with us and you can pick up a few pregnancy tests there, okay?"

"Okay," Letty said as she hugged Mia. As the two women exited the bathroom, they are surprised by Brian and Dom who are both dressed and ready for their day at the garage.

"What are you ladies up to?" Dom asked them.

"Oh, Letty is going to go get changed and we're going out to pick up some groceries with Jack, aren't we?" Mia said.

"Yes, we are," Letty said while Brian entered the bathroom where he looked down the toilet seat and saw there was still vomit.

"And what is that in the toilet?" Brian asked where Dom came to take a look and they both shared a look of disgust.

_Oh, shit! I forgot to flush!_ Letty thought, but then, she came up with a perfect cover.

"Uh...Jack ate too much cereal for breakfast, so it sort of came back," Letty said.

"Yes, Jack did that," Mia said while looking at Letty with gritted teeth clearly upset that they have to use Jack in a lie.

"Is he okay? Is he still sick?" Brian asked Mia in a rush where the latter smiled at the thought of her husband's concern for their son.

"Don't worry. He is fine now. No more vomiting," Mia said.

"Well, I better get changed and then we can go," Letty said then rushed to her bedroom to get dressed. After she got dressed, she and Mia are rushing to be out of the door with Jack in tow. At the supermarket while Mia and Jack are picking up some food, Letty found where they keep the pregnancy tests and took four of them. Weirdly, the supermarket has a bathroom, so in order to preserve her secret, Letty decided to take the tests there. After she took all four tests, she is shocked to see that they all have the same result: positive! _Oh, shit! _Letty thought as she went out of the bathroom to catch up with Mia and Jack.

"I took the tests," Letty informed Mia.

"Well, what is it?" Mia asked making sure that Jack isn't paying attention.

"All four tests say I'm pregnant," Letty said which got Mia's mouth open.

"Oh, my God! So, how are you going to break the news to Dom?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, I need some time to figure out how," Letty said where Mia gave her a look. "Oh, don't tell me that you didn't take time to tell Brian when you were pregnant with Jack!"

As soon as he heard his name, Jack asked Mia, "Mommy, what you and Auntie Letty talking about?"

"Oh, nothing that you need to know, sweetie...yet," Mia answered her son's question as the three went out on their way home. As soon as they got home, they spotted Dom, so Letty decided to stay in the car afraid to face him, so she covered herself by starting a conversation with three-year old Jack.

"What is Letty telling Jack?" Dom asked.

"Oh, uh...Jack said a bad word and Letty was telling him what happened when she said her first bad word when she was a kid," Mia lied to her brother's face which made Dom laugh.

"She'd make a great mom, wouldn't she?" Dom asked Mia which got her nervous.

"She might be there sooner than you think," Mia said. Then, she gave her brother a hug.

"What is that for?" Dom asked suspicious of the hug.

"Oh, I thought I'd give you hugs occasionally. Because I'm grateful for what I have and you should too," Mia said.

"Okay, then I guess I can help you two put the groceries away," Dom asked as Mia gave him the first two grocery bags to put away as she went back to the car to get more. As he set the groceries down, Dom hears an unfortunate ticking of which he decided to investigate. He finally found the source of the ticking: a bomb hidden in the living room and is gettting ready to explode in 5 seconds! Dom ran out of the house and pushed Mia outside just as the entire house exploded!

"What the hell just happened?!" Mia screamed though relieved that no one was in the house. Letty came running with Jack in her hands to investigate as well. Even though he's too young to understand, Jack is very visual and is scared of the fact that his house just blew up and is on fire.

"There was a bomb in the living room," Dom answered. "I wonder if that has anything to do with that phone call".

"What phone call?" Letty asked.

"I got a call that said, "Dominic Toretto, you don't know me. But you're about to." I didn't know what to think after that," Dom explained as he played the message from his phone. "Maybe Han knows him because his number came from Tokyo. I tried calling him, but it said his cell phone is dead".

"You don't think that something has happened to Han and we're all in danger **again**?!" Mia asked.

"Only one way to find out. Call Brian and the others. We're all going to Tokyo," Dom announced.


End file.
